


Falling while we Dance

by Jahaliel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, art and poetry, is there anything better, swbigbang2018, tagging only the characters present in my art, the fic this is for is amazing, two people falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Art for the amazing Dance me through the Panic ('til I'm safely gathered in) by VisibleMarketPoetry Lineart + shaded individual pics





	Falling while we Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [visiblemarket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiblemarket/gifts).



> this is my first time doing swbigbang as an artist.  
> hope that you all like this. also please go check out the fic  
> Dance me through the Panic ('til I'm safely gathered in) by VisibleMarket because its wonderful :D

[](https://imgur.com/jKqIR4U)

[](https://imgur.com/ojka7pE)

[](https://imgur.com/HgUNYeG)

Transcription of the Poetry:

Falling (Poe's outfit poem)

falling  
breathe in  
out, and again  
laugh, you've got this  
rinse, repeat  
one day you're going  
to make it big even  
as your feet stumble  
even as your  
heart entwines  
with his 

a man  
you never  
believed you  
deserved but  
you are worthy!  
you are enough!  
(and when he smiles  
you're falling fast  
can't tell lies to  
yourself he is  
what you want  
you need - this is  
love and you are  
falling

Love Lingers (Finn's outfit poem)

love lingers  
sideways glances  
blushing cheeks  
a gentle smile  
headfirst tumble  
into this emotion  
could it be love?

noticing everything about him,  
growth, change - his sorrows  
his laugh, possibilities open  
for joy - for a chance at happiness  
all are yours  
he holds your heart in his hands  
the heart wants as it wishes ~  
first a friendship, courtship  
dating as love captures you  
and him in a fall so gentle  
that lasts each day you  
choose to love  
love entangles  
them all

Falling While We Dance (background poem - it goes across both pictures which is why I have the one with them together up)

It's all about finding the thing - the thing that makes your heart beat fast  
the thing that gives your soul wings, the thing that makes you smile when  
you are on your way to see it (or them - sometimes you find a who  
when you were looking for a what) It's about finding yourself and learning  
how to fly free, it's about moving in imperfect circles trying to find a sense of  
balance as you share the lead and then its about finding love that lights  
up your spirit and makes you go all dreamy eyed, smile so wide and  
big that everyone knows that you've got someone you're falling for  
fallen for - hoping for a happy ever after with them

this is a truth that those who love know - it's not east to be yourself  
to hold your truth up to the spotlight for everyone to see and judge  
you've got to trust and trust is fragile, easily broken, but love, love  
is strong and won't let go.

So go! Search for the things that make you happy because you deserve  
to be happy within yourself and then perhaps, to then be happy with me  
I will come after you until you tell me no - I won't give up on this thing  
we have going because you, you make my heart sing and I won't betray your trust  
we can make this work if you wanna try it with me - I'm here, and I love


End file.
